


Chuck's Favorite Earth

by Caramel_fangirl_18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Black Character(s), Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Soulmates, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_fangirl_18/pseuds/Caramel_fangirl_18
Summary: What happens when Chuck creates a being specifically for Sam and Dean's earth
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on a hill, you stared absently at the passing clouds. Your knees were pulled closer to your chest when you noticed the presence next to you. It had been a few years since you'd last seen him and the last meeting hadn't been unpleasant, just confusing. You twiddled your fingers in your lap as you tried to make yourself even smaller near him. Not that you really had to try. His true presence made everyone feel small. 

"Are you still mad at me?"

Confusion colored your face as you looked up at him. He hadn't met your eyes but he knew you were looking at him. Oftentimes, you couldn't find the right words with him and he could just read your mind but with you being not entirely human, that was difficult, even for the Almighty. While you were indeed fully his creation, he gave you more freedom than humans or angels, meaning his hold over you was tentative at best. 

"Come on, Y/N. You're going to have to speak to me at some point."

A sigh escapes your lips as you focus your eyes back on the sky. "Hi, Chuck."

"There we go. How's my favorite being?"

This brought your eyes back to him, with his finally meeting yours. "Still don't have a name for what I am?"

He shrugged and looked back over the expanse of land you had sat above. Earth was a beautiful place to be, and you always seemed to be drawn to the more natural places. He couldn't blame you though.

He purposefully created you for one reason and since there were no others like you, you craved a certain amount of solitude. And seemed happiest surrounded by nature. 

"You come here for something?" you asked, bringing his attention back to his task.

"Have you met them yet?"

You shook your head, the curls you crocheted in swinging with the motion. You might not be human but you often found yourself mimicking certain behaviors of theirs, including fashion, hair styles, and body language. And given that Chuck made you brown skinned, you copied black culture most often. 

"When do you plan on meeting them?"

"Do I ever have a plan to meet anyone?"

You had a point. Throughout your extensive existence, Chuck would make suggestions for people you should meet or places you should be. And more often than not, you'd make your way to those assignments on your own time. Especially since, humans were always changing. And everything was fleeting except for the heavenly beings and the hellish ones. A few times, you didn't end up in a recommended place, and Chuck wasn't mad. It was more of an inconvenience to the humans that could have used your help, but you didn't feel regret. Honestly, you didn't feel much, not because you couldn't but after being around for so long, you were sort of jaded. 

With a sigh of his own, Chuck found himself sitting beside you with his legs splayed in front and leaning on his hands behind him. The sun had begun it's descent and the colors across the sky had been mesmerizing. Even for two beings who had seen countless sunsets. 

Chuck never hung around his creations long, choosing to let them run themselves. But you really were a special case for this earth because it was his favorite. He took you to some of his other worlds once, giving you a sort of tour. It was entertaining, especially when Amara joined. But it solidified your belief that you were needed on your earth. 

"I can introduce you to them," Chuck spoke after the sky was fully dark, neither of you making any moves to get up. 

"You could."

"Why do you insist on being so distant from the names I give you?"

"Says the man who gave free will then disappeared."

No arguments could be made against that. He really was the most absentee father. 

He looked you over while you were entranced by the stars. Your legs were still close to you but your arms were now wrapped around them. This is the most relaxed you'd let yourself be with him. Though you had never experienced his wrath personally, you had seen it and that was enough. And mentally, you knew he'd never hurt you or toy with you, but that didn't change your irrational thoughts. 

"Hey Chuck, you think they'll really struggle without me?"

You weren't expecting the laugh that he let out. Nor were you expecting him to actually answer you, usually preferring to let things play out with or without your interference.

"Their whole lives have been a struggle, my dear. You would honestly be evening the odds a little." 

You rolled your eyes. "I always even the odds. Tell me something I don't know."

"These two will be unlike anyone from the past and not just because of the modern day. They're determined and never give up no matter how much they should."

That sparked a bit of interest in you. Those weren't new traits or anything but Chuck's investment in these two went beyond the roles they were meant to play in some failed apocalypse. These two meant something to your creator. Kind of like you. 

"Where are they?"

A smile broke out on Chuck's face. One of the few he only shared with you. "Kansas. Do you want my help?"

You shook your head. "Part of the fun is in getting there. You wanna tell me my role in their lives?"

His smile turned sly before he was gone from your side. Always staying true to the Chuck you met so long ago. 

With one last glance at the twinkling stars, you finally stand up. Might as well make your way to Kansas. It's a decent sized state and Chuck didn't give you an exact location. Also, you weren't entirely sure where you were, letting your wings drop you here after the last humans you helped.

Every supernatural being knew the Winchesters, yourself included. And given your exact set of abilities, you could've been really useful during the apocalyptic threat but you were elsewhere because Chuck had given you a region. You weren't fond of the idea of another heavenly fight but more often than not, you listened to Chuck. Also, if things really went to Hell, you could just make an appearance.

You weren't a wild card that could be played every time something went wrong. You also, weren't an overpowered being who could just snap things right again. In essence, you leveled the playing field by nullifying all supernatural abilities. Archangel, angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, other deities, everyone's abilities went away in your presence. Didn't matter what religion or belief system they came from. 

You made everyone human until they got away from you and given that Chuck gave you wings, that wasn't always possible. It didn't help that you had a decently large area of influence, either. One you could expand with concentration or make smaller. At max, you could cover a medium sized country but only for a couple of hours. On a daily basis, you operated within a much smaller circle instead of turning your powers off entirely. Mostly because turning them off caused you physical harm. 

Once in Kansas, you decided to both listen to angel radio and keep your ear open to demon chatter to locate the boys. Surprisingly, they were a big topic of conversation. From a few clues, you narrowed your search area to a few cities. And given Dean's affinity to get drunk, you decided bars and pubs would be your best bet.

A few days of searching had you sitting across the bar from Dean Winchester. Not only did Chuck give you names but he always gave you faces because there were just way too many humans. 

He had been hitting on the bartender who reciprocated his actions. Rolling your eyes, you decided that watching these guys for some time before approaching would be best especially since you didn't see Sam, yet. 

You lowered the influence of your abilities to your immediate vicinity and kept your presence low. You didn't need to alert the Winchesters of your existence before it was time. 

Once you stood up, you put your jacket on, the movement catching Dean's eye. A quick glance at you had him imprinting you to memory. Something about you was drawing him to you. Or rather Chuck was 'assisting' you despite your protests. 

Choosing to follow after you, Dean closed out his tab, hoping you weren't too far gone. Most of the time, your charges didn't notice you until you wanted them to. You'd have to remind Chuck that he's a hands off kind of god later. 

A tap on your shoulder and you were turning to see the greenest eyes you've seen in a while. It was not fair how attractive this man was. Seeing him across the bar was one thing, but now you understood why the bartender was working him so hard. Then there was the smile. He knew he looked good and the devilish smile was icing on a very delicious looking cake.

It was times like this you were grateful, you were asexual because you didn't think you could handle wanting to sleep with everyone you found attractive. Although, experiencing aesthetic attraction had its own downfalls. 

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you in there and I must say you look good," he said smoothly.

That voice makes him unfair competition to any and everyone. Chuck really did give some people an unfair advantage in the looks department. And this man had unfair advantages in all the departments. 

"Thank you. I could say the same for you," you responded. Better to play it his way until you could properly explain who you are. 

His soft chuckle tickled your ears and you were convinced there weren't too many women who said no to him. If there were any at all.

"I would offer to buy you a drink but you didn't seem to want to stay…" His words trailed leaving it open ended for you.

"I was gonna take a walk. You are welcome to join me."

"A pretty girl like you, out here all alone," he gestured to the open, shady neighborhood you were in. 

You pressed a hand to his chest, taking a step forward while looking up to him, "Do I look alone to you?"

He wrapped an arm around you and brought you even closer. "I guess not." 

His eyes kept slipping to your lips and you had a decision to make. Kiss Dean Winchester, possibly sleep with him and hope he believes the explanation of who you are without killing you. Or explain who you are now and again hope he doesn't kill you. At this point, you knew Chuck was done interfering, choosing instead to be entertained by your methods. So, this decision was all on you. 

With a lick of your lips that his eyes followed intently, you leaned up and pressed a small kiss to his lips. You knew he wanted to deepen it but you pulled back. 

"Anyway we can make that happen again but longer?"

You giggled, " Yes but only if you're willing to listen to me."

His confused expression was just as cute as the rest of him. Normally, when you meet a new charge, you play your reactions off their actions. And you knew Dean was an explosive force. So, this is where things become difficult.

"You don't know me but you feel like you're being drawn to me, right?" You asked cautiously. 

Apprehension decorated his face but he nodded.

With a sigh you lifted your hand to his cheek. He still had one arm wrapped around you and you were hoping the closeness would keep him calm. 

"There's a reason for that and I know you won't like it entirely but I promise I'm not here to do you or your brother any harm."

You could feel his muscles tense at the mention of his brother. You knew who he was. And he knew you knew. But he didn't know you and that never worked out in their favor. 

When he tried pulling away from you, you only stepped closer to him, pulling his face down to meet your lips. Dean Winchester would be a hard sell but using his attraction against him couldn't hurt. 

When your lips touched, he winced before letting his body take control. As much as he didn't trust you, he trusted you. Trusted the pull he felt towards you. And a pretty girl kissing him, didn't backfire on him often. 

Eventually, both of his arms wound up on your waist, keeping you flush with his body. One of your hands remained on his chest, while the other took up residence on his neck. 

His kisses mirrored his apprehension but as time went on, he loosened up again. And began taking more control of the situation. Licking your lips, he coaxed them open for him to explore, swallowing the tiny gasp you let free. His hands did their own exploration by slipping under your shirt and touching your bare skin. 

The goosebumps following his touches reminded you of your actual goal. Though, you couldn't find it within yourself to pull away just yet. His lips were gifted. Another unfair advantage for him. 

But it wasn't just his lips. He was great at making you feel like you were the only person that mattered to him at the moment. Which wasn't what you were there for. Then his hands were ghosting over your ass, giving it a firm squeeze. And based on how they lingered, you were sure he hadn't encountered too many women with as much junk as you had. 

As you tasted the groan he let out in appreciation, you gave up on gaining any control of this situation. Just hoping that he wouldn't get mad after all was said and done. 

He was far from done with you when his hands slipped between your thighs, forcing your legs around his waist. He walked you to his car, placing you on his trunk, settling himself between your legs. 

It was extremely distracting the way his hands danced across your thighs, squeezing and memorizing the very shape of them. Imprinting himself on you and you into his memory. 

Your fingers raked down his chest before you snuck them under his shirt, appreciating the definition and firmness of his body. He shivered before pulling your pelvis right against his. 

When he bit your lip causing you to moan, something snapped in you. You couldn't allow yourself to be fucked in a bar parking lot. Nor could you allow his attraction to overrun you. Gently, you pushed him back. He didn't want to separate from you just yet so he lowered his forehead to yours. 

Your heated breaths mixed as the two of you calmed yourselves. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked, hopeful you felt what he felt. 

Breathe in. Breathe out. You reminded yourself why you were here and getting caught up with a pretty person was not in those plans. Once you were relatively composed, you took a deep breath and swallowed down any desire for sex. 

"We're supposed to be talking."

He nuzzled his face into your neck and planted teasing kisses. "We could do that."

Your breath stuttered. He was good at interpreting and reacting to your body language. Too good. 

"I have," you sighed, "things I need to tell you."

His teeth grazed your ear and any breath you had was caught in your throat. Your hands were gripping the front of his shirt tighter with each kiss and nip he blessed you with. It didn't help that his hands had taken to massaging your ass. 

As he worked his way along your jaw back to your mouth, you recomposed yourself, giving him a simple kiss to sate his need. 

"Please Dean."

The use of his name got him to pause. He never said his name to you. And he was remembering that you mentioned his brother before. The apprehension was creeping back into the forefront of his mind as he laid his head on your shoulder. 

You'd had plenty of time to attack him but hadn't. You'd had plenty of time to do anything but only subjected yourself to his affection. He could hear you out.

"Talk."

With the way his hands gripped your thighs, there was no way you could run. He had every advantage. 

"My name is y/n and I was sent by Chuck to help you." As he tensed even more, you knew you lost a bit of his trust. "I'm not a angel or god of any sort. Definitely not a demon. Or a hunter."

"What are you," he demanded, cutting you off. His eyes were burning into yours as if he could read your very non-soul. There weren't many humans that gave you pause but here you were.

"I don't have a name for what I am. I am one of a kind in what I can do, though."

His eyes narrowed, prompting you to explain further.

"I act as a buffer to all celestial beings, hellish beings, and anything in between. I cancel their powers and make everyone human. It's to even the odds for humans. And I know I'm one of a kind because this is Chuck's favorite earth."

The confusion was always something you expected. What differed was the accompanying emotion or emotions. And for Dean, it seemed to be varying degrees of anger or rage. You weren't sure. But his grip got stronger and you were grateful for the darker skin because if you did bruise, no one could see it. 

You weren't sure if you were supposed to keep talking but the silence was loud. Loud and imposing. It plus the way he looked at you was enough to think you might die.

It wouldn't be the first time a charge killed you or attempted to kill you. It was like a little joke for Chuck because obviously your death was never permanent. You'd come back within a day or so but the pain was very real. And because Chuck is Chuck, he expected you to try again with the person or people. 

That was explicitly not fun in humanities beginning days. Way less of a pain now that the supernatural interacts with people daily. 

The pressure on your thighs was lessening but Dean stayed close to you. Probably processing what you said or planning the easiest way to kill you.

"Do you die?"

Never a good question. "Yes, like a human. However, I will come back to life and Chuck will expect me to come talk to you and Sam again."

"Y/N, you said?"

You nodded slowly. 

"And this connection?"

"Chuck."

You barely saw the movement of his head but registered it as a nod. Then he was letting out a sigh and rubbing his hair. 

"Let's get out of here."

He noticed the fear circling your eyes and chose to lean down and kiss you one last time as a reassurance, you guessed. Your eyes were wide as he took your hand and guided you off the car and to the passenger side. He opened the door and gestured for you to get in, which you do while watching him. 

If you stared hard enough, it was like you could see the gears turning in his head as well as the connections being made. 

The door closing caused a tiny yelp from you as you watched him walk to the driver's side. Why were you trusting him? Probably because you had to. And because clearly he doesn't want you dead. If you had to guess, you all were probably going to see Sam. That way the two of them could make a decision about you, together. That didn't ease your nerves.

But how calmly he started the car and drove made your nerves even more apparent. It was silent again. You kept a bit of distance between you two. Choosing to watch him from your peripherals. Your fingers danced around each other. And he gripped the wheel pretty tightly. 

The both of you were wary of the other with varying degrees of distrust. Though you couldn't be sure what his distrust would lead to. Clearly, he was armed. You were not. Never having a true need to carry a weapon. Admittedly, you regretted that at times like these but never enough to change your habits.

Dean was radiating what felt like disbelief and annoyance. It added to your already high levels of discomfort, making you stare out of the window to have an escape. Occasionally, you felt the burn of someone looking at you but never gave in to the urge to look back. This car ride was extra enough on its own. 

The immediate relief you felt towards him pulling into what you assumed was the garage of the bunker could be heard in your purposeful sigh. But that was short lived when he shut the car off but made no moves to get out. You could feel the waves of his emotions and if you didn't leave the car soon, you were sure they'd suffocate you. More. 

You felt rather than heard his sigh before he opened his door stepping out. You were quick to copy his movements, trying hard to stay on his good side. But you weren't prepared when you noticed his hand out towards you. 

He wasn't looking at you. And you technically knew what he wanted. But why? Obviously, you can walk. Maybe it was a control thing. 

You didn't get to contemplate it too long because those green eyes were burrowing through your skull. Slowly, cautiously, you took his hand and allowed him to guide you through the winding halls of the bunker. The quiet was following you, making every single sound louder than it truly was.

Your shoes echoing, sounded like drum beats. The steady flow of your breaths, wailed like a violent storm. The beat of your heart, a somber reminder that you were at the mercy of the Winchesters. 

You could fly out but you'd have to come back at some point because now that you met one of them, Chuck would force you on the other. He was helpful like that. 

You were pulled up a couple of stairs into a space that looked like a library. At one of the tables, Sam sat reading an ancient looking book. Good looks ran rampant in this family and you were cursing your aesthetic attraction. Pretty people would be your downfall. 

Sam hadn't noticed the two of you yet but Dean was pushing you forward, hand on the small of your back, and coughing to get his attention. 

"Oh hey, Dean and company…?" Sam said looking up at the two of you. Dean was looking down while you froze under his sympathetic gaze. 

"Explain who you are," Dean commanded.

The puppy-like confusion on Sam's face was way too much for your mind to handle so you looked off to the side. 

With a deep breath, you centered yourself again. "My name is y/n and I was sent by Chuck to help y'all. I'm not an angel or demon. Not a hunter or lesser god. Technically there's no name for what I am because I'm one-of-a-kind, created specifically because this is Chuck's favorite earth."

Somehow, Sam was even cuter the more confused he became. His eyes had a natural inclination towards being disarming and sympathetic. However, it was having the opposite effect on your nerves.

"I am a buffer of sorts. I can disable the powers of any and all beings except Chuck and Amara. Therefore making everyone essentially human."

Your ears weren't prepared for the nervous laugh he let out. That was disarming in its own way. 

"And Chuck sent you our way. Why now? Why not during all the apocalyptic stuff?"

"I was needed elsewhere. I generally go where I'm told. Unless I find a reason not to."

"How'd you meet Dean?"

You took a glance back at Dean to see him still staring at the ground, a pensive look painted on his face.

"He approached me at the bar. Chuck, despite my protests, made y'all feel a connection to me. Like y'all need to be near me."

"Does he do that with every person he sends you to?"

"No. Y'all, like me, are a special case."

When Sam looked past you, you figured him and Dean were having a conversation via their eyes. It only made you feel slightly awkward. 

A hand running through Sam's hair caught your eye and you knew they came to some type of consensus. 

"Why don't you have a seat?" Dean suggested while pointing you in the direction of the seat across from Sam. 

Another deep breath because they were more than likely, going to grill you. 

You expected Dean to sit at the table too but he walked off. Making eye contact with Sam didn't help you because he only gave you a half reassuring smile. Meaning Dean would probably be back. 

His footsteps back into the room confirmed that. In his hands, he had two beers. He placed one in front of Sam and opened the other.

"What," Dean said to the look of indignation on Sam's face. 

He didn't bring you a drink. Sam didn't know you don't drink. 

"I'm okay, Sam," you assure him. 

The smug smirk on Dean's face was a pleasant sight after the perpetual frowning he had been doing. But the silence was creeping back on you again. Something that never felt entirely safe. 

You could break it but you didn't know what they wanted to know. Luckily, after taking a sip of his beer, Sam was willing to take that responsibility.

"So, what are you supposed to help us with?"

You shrugged. That question never went over well with you. Chuck was never forthcoming with the plans. Instead, choosing to let you flounder about until you either figured it out or people died. 

"Any other abilities?"

"Just a pair of wings and I can temporarily take healing powers from angels."

The brothers shared another look. You swallowed down the fear that came with that action and waited while they had another eye conversation. 

What you weren't prepared for was the flutter of wings behind you.

"You called?" a voice you didn't immediately recognize asked.

When you turned to make eye contact, the angel still wasn't one you knew. You were assuming he was the pet that all the demons referred to, especially with how quickly he came. 

Dean only gave him a nod while Sam waved with a small smile. However, the angel's eyes were stuck on you. Most, if not all angels knew about you. Or at least heard of you and thought you were a myth. You weren't sure what he knew.

"Hey Cas?" 

The two of you snapped out of your staring contest to look at Sam.

"Thanks for coming-"

"Can you explain her?" Dean cut in, pointing at you with his bottle.

Your influence was kept to your body so he could still use his powers, as long as he didn't touch you. He walked closer to you, seeming to take in everything about you. Breath getting shallow as he was now in your space.

"May I?" He asked politely while extending his hand towards your head. 

You could say no but the Winchesters would probably not like you. Saying yes, meant his powers would be useless.

"Go for it."

The confusion was immediate when his hand made contact with you. You let out a sigh and he pulled his hand back to look at it. He should feel his powers again. But now you'd have to explain to him too depending on his response to this.

The air was heavier now that the angel wasn't speaking. He kept turning his hand over like he was inspecting it for a defect. Dean was gripping his bottle a little too tight and Sam was watching 'Cas'. 

"You're real," 'Cas' whispered. You would have missed it if he weren't standing next to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean must have heard it too because he was turning his attention to the angel. "She's real? You know something about her?"

'Cas' nodded timidly. Like knowing you weren't folklore took all his confidence away. "All angels were told about a girl who could negate our abilities. Some thought her a myth. Personally, I did not know what to think. But here you are."

Instinctively, you shrugged. Not sure what any of their next moves would be. 

"But wait why can I use my powers now? I thought your powers had a wider range."

"I can control how far my influence goes. The largest I can make it is about the size of a medium-sized country. The smallest is directly on me."

"Can you turn it off?" Sam questioned.

Hesitantly, you nod. "Yes, but I'd rather not."

"Why?" Dean pipes in.

"Off causes me physical pain. Chuck never really intended for my powers to be off."

"Seems like you have a pretty personal relationship with Chuck," Dean remarks offhandedly.

You looked between the three men around you. You knew of the animosity between them and Chuck and your constant mentioning of Chuck must be triggering something for them. "I've been alive a really, really long time and most of that time was spent alone. Chuck was often the only company I had."

"I thought he was hands off?" Sam asked curiously. 

A nod from you caught all three's attention. "Like I said, I'm special."

Dean placed his empty bottle in front of him and let his green eyes meet your e/c ones. "Are you dating God?"

The wideness of your eyes didn't go unnoticed by Dean. Clearly, he was into you and you already threw him one curveball. He would not be able to handle another. 

"Not at all. He had a crush when he first made me but I'm asexual and I've never really dated anyone."

Dean's eyes were squinted in confusion. Sam tilted his head in almost surprise. 'Cas' was processing everything you were saying. 

"What is asexual?" 'Cas' finally asked.

You looked up at him. "I don't experience sexual attraction to anyone. It makes meeting so many people easier."

"Then why'd you kiss me?" Dean probed with a rising anger. 

Sam's confusion skyrocketed as his eyes darted between you and his brother. You were not expecting Dean to bring that up but you could deal with it. Probably. 

"I do experience aesthetic attraction as well as romantic attraction. Also, it was easier to get closer to you by playing off your attraction to me."

"So you're playing with me?"

"No, I do like your face. But I don't inherently want to sleep with you because of it."

"Then what do you want?"

"I wanted to wait until a better time to meet y'all but Chuck likes drama."

"You didn't answer me."

"I don't know how to."

You could see the frustration on Dean's...everything. It was like a volcano rumbling and disrupting everyone's peace of mind. Would he explode or would he fizzle out?

"Okay, let's settle down and bring this back to the topic at hand," Sam interjected when he saw Dean gearing up to lay into you. 

As all three men studied you for different reasons, you decided to let the anxiety wash over you. It was easier to acknowledge it and let it pass than to keep trying to avoid it. 

"We need to know why you're here with us because I’m sure you aren't a threat," Sam muttered after a brief moment of silence.

"I usually figure that before I meet people," you sighed. "This will sound creepy but I watch my marks for a bit before letting them know I'm around. That way I can ease into their lives and I'm way more prepared."

"But you felt drawn to her, Dean?" 'Cas' questioned. 

"Yep."

"And now?"

"Still feel it."

"I do too," Sam offered. 

'Cas' thought about their answers while you glanced between all three. If you thought he'd answer, you'd call Chuck to help explain everything. But from how strongly the brothers were feeling connected to you, you knew this situation was all about him watching your struggle. 

"What does the pull feel like?" 'Cas' asked.

Dean looked like he was going to speak but closed his mouth and leaned further back in his chair instead. Sam was thinking of ways to describe it. 

After a beat, "It feels like I need to know her. Like I must have her in my life because if I don't, I'll be missing something."

"That sounds intense, Sam." 'Cas's' eyes raked over you and you could only offer him a shrug. 

"It is," he added with his awkward chuckle. "But I felt it the moment I looked at her."

"Dean, any input or does that sum it up?"

Dean slowly looked up from the table into your eyes. He was studying you. Like the correct words could be found in your irises. 

With a head tilt from him, you felt a bit in the spotlight. Or just the center of his focus. A similar feeling to when he was kissing you. His eyes seemed to possess the ability to disarm, disrobe, and display every bit of you for Dean to read. And you weren't sure how to feel about it.

Most people you came across couldn't even begin to crack the walls you'd built through the millennia. But he was tearing them down with an emerald stare. The last person to do that wasn't even a person but an archangel on the run from family drama. 

"Dean?" 

You began to fidget under the intensity of his eyes but you also could not look away. 

"Sammy was close to what I'm experiencing with her. But I'm sure I have a stronger pull to her," he let out gruffly. 

The silence was overtaking again but Dean had more to add. "I feel like I have to have her."

'Cas' looked at Dean confused by his word choice.

But it was Sam who voiced the question, "meaning?"

"I feel like I have to make her mine."

To say you were surprised would be an understatement. Everyone was but Dean. He just kept watching your every move. 

'Cas' and Sam exchanged a few looks as well as glanced between you and Dean. None of this situation was fitting the script and now you were sure Chuck was playing some type of long game you weren't privy to. 

'Cas' shook his confusion long enough to ask you, "and do you feel a pull towards them?"

How to answer this without hurting any feelings.

"I know I have to be here. But I'm not drawn to them the way they are to me."

"So again, why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to," you whispered. Your voice was responding to how intense he was. 

"What do you want now?" He demanded. 

You sighed and finally took your eyes off Dean, choosing to stare at your nails. You knew this would be difficult. But you weren't expecting this. Even when you met people earlier than planned, the experience was still mostly positive. But this, this was torturous. 

"I-I don't know. I don't normally do feelings or attachments. I outlive everyone. This is brand new territory for me."

A sigh could be heard from across from you. "How about we all take a break for the night, get some sleep, and try to figure this out tomorrow."

"Good idea, Sam," 'Cas' interjected.

Dean scoffed at the idea but made to get up anyway. 

"I'm not sure if you sleep or not but we can offer you a room, Y/N," Sam said with a reserved smile.

When he reached a hand towards you as he was getting up, Dean grabbed your other hand and pulled you to your feet. "She can stay in the room next to mine."

Sam looked like he was going to oppose but seeing Dean's determined stare was enough to make him take a step back. "Alright, Dean can show you where that is. Good night, everyone."

"I'll be going to my room too. Good night," 'Cas' said quietly.

That left Dean and you alone in the library with the two of you refusing to look at each other. This was also the second time Dean had held your hand in less than 24 hours. It was weird but nice. Honestly, you couldn't deny that you wouldn't mind exploring where a relationship with him could lead but the living forever thing would eventually get in the way. Plus, you have yet to explain sex favorable, sex indifferent, and sex repulsed and which one you were. Then there's also the fact that you don't know how he will respond to fully understanding your lack of sexual attraction.

It was just a whole lot to consider and that was just the basic stuff. Your age, your lack of a name for your species, and everything about you would be even more for Dean to get used to. 

He gave a quiet grunt of acknowledgement when he started pulling you back into the bunker. Still holding your hand and even lacing your fingers together. It felt comforting and maybe that was part of what he felt. Because even in his frustration towards the situation and who you were, he was still doing everything in his power to be near you. 

The walk wasn't long but it was silent. Even as he stood in front of you, refusing to release your hand, he didn't say anything. Almost like, now that you two were alone, he could get a better read on who you were. 

Fiddling with your pocket, you finally looked up at him. No one's eyes should have the right to be that enticing. Let alone that green. And despite knowing how frustrated he was earlier, you could only see adoration in his eyes. Reminding you that he did confess to wanting you. And you gave a half-assed response because you really don't know how the feelings thing worked.

A movement in your peripherals clued you in to his other hand coming up to your cheek. You almost flinched when it touched you but his eyes were calming you. The stroking of his thumb was making you feel like the two of you belonged together. Maybe that was what he was feeling after that first look. 

"Y/N, my room is the one right behind you should you need anything."

You nodded and watched him lick his lips. He wanted to kiss you again. And honestly, you wouldn't mind it. But no way were you initiating anything. 

He must have felt your hesitation because he started to pull away. Your hand over his made him move in closer. Closing the distance between your lips. The kiss stayed gentle, teasing even. Probably to remind you just how godly he was with those lips. 

When you pulled away, he placed one more kiss on your lips, earning a small yelp from you. The smirk on his face helped ease all the tension from earlier. This could be good.

"Good night, Dean."

"Good night, Y/N."

He watched you walk into your new room and close the door before you heard his even open. 

Soul mates wasn't a universal thing. There were people who were more likely to work well together. And even people who, no matter the dimension, wound up finding each other. But as a general idea, soul mates did not really exist. 

Chuck interfering with people's lives, that was more common. You weren't exempt from that either. But it was usually never this much. Never this extra.

You slid down the door because the oddness of this situation was a bit much. The only other thing you could do was breathe out a sigh as you pulled your knees to your chest. What had you gotten yourself into? Better yet, what had Chuck gotten you into?

The flutter of wings wouldn't have been so loud if your heartbeat wasn't the only sound in the room. You looked up to see 'Cas' staring down at you with the same concentration from before. But without the brothers added tension, it was way less intimidating. Kind of adorable if you were being honest. 

Even though you just sat down, seeing him had you slowly rising back to your feet, leaning against the door for some type of support. His eyes followed you like you were a god or some other myth come true. And technically, yes you were. But it didn't make his staring any less strange. 

Seeming to notice how weird it was for him to be in your room, he finally spoke. "We weren't properly introduced before. I'm Castiel, a seraph."

So, this was Castiel. He was mostly what you pictured but you didn't have much information to go on. Only having heard of him in more recent years.

"Y/N. Clearly, you know me."

He nodded slowly, taking a step towards you. "I hope I am not bothering you. I just have so many things that I would like to ask you."

You sighed. Almost every angel you met had this reaction or similar ones. Only Chuck's most trusted angels and the archangels had met you upon your creation. The rest you either encountered on your journeys or you just never met them. You could understand why they reacted like this. You weren't human. You weren't an angel. And Chuck talked to you often. At least more often than he talked to them. That was impressive in itself.

Looking him over one last time, you gestured for him to take a seat at your desk and moved to sit on your bed. You didn't sleep anyway so you could spend some time with the angel. Maybe it'd help you figure out why you were sent there to begin with. 

"You don't seem surprised that I want to talk to you."

You couldn't help the giggle that came out. "Yea, this happens almost every time I meet an angel. Comes with the idea that you're a myth."

He nodded in understanding. Sitting with the angel was way more relaxing than the encounter with the brothers. Probably because you were more akin to the angels than humans. And despite Castiel's intense gaze, you were still more than willing to talk to him. 

"Are you as close to Amara as you are to Chuck?”

He seemed to want to start things off simple. Maybe build to his more pressing questions later. 

“She’s easier to talk to and always answers me when I call out to her. But I think that’s because we both like solitude and a certain amount of quiet. She never knows what Chuck is thinking though so only so much she can help me with.”

More nodding from him. “Do you prefer to be around angels or humans?”

“Humans are cool but fleeting. I have way more in common with angels and they understand how long I’ve been alive.”

A hum of understanding was let out this time as he watched you closely. It was like he couldn’t decide which questions were more pressing in the moment. You could’ve eased his struggle by explaining that the two of you had the whole night ahead of you but decided to just wait him out. There was no tension between you two. No matter how deeply he furrowed his brows or how pensive he looked. You guessed he felt the peace that most supernatural beings felt around you. Even though you took away their powers, you did so with a calmness that often washed away any fears they could have had. Something Chuck probably threw in to help keep people from wanting to harm you.

“Does it ever get lonely?” he finally asked somewhat quietly. 

You made eye contact with him. You could see that there was a loneliness to him that came with being so close to the Winchesters. Humans die easily. Their lifespans weren’t even a blip on that of an angel. But he would clearly give his all for the two of them. 

You tilted your head as you continued to think about your answer. He mirrored the action subconsciously, finding himself experiencing a draw to you that was similar to the Winchesters. The difference was his wasn’t caused by Chuck. Not directly. Along with the peace that supernatural beings felt near you, came a slight pull to be near you. A pull to experience the normalcy you could offer.

“No.”

A minute passed before he could bring himself to stop staring. Though not expected, he could understand your answer. “What’s it like being able to control the actions of so many?”

Now that wasn’t a question you got often. Nor did you think you had a proper answer for it. “I’m not entirely sure how to answer that. I mean, I don’t do much. My existence is the buffer.”

Castiel pondered that thought for a bit as the two of you allowed silence to settle over you. Angels were active soldiers and participants in this life. And to some extent, so were other creatures. But you weren’t. You were a passive force capable of bringing down the biggest and the baddest. 

And Castiel wasn’t afraid. If anything, he was intrigued. Maybe excited. 

And then he was inquisitive. Again. But way less reserved now that he felt like he understood your purpose better. And you didn’t mind. In fact, you enjoyed being able to connect with the angel like this. 

You weren’t any closer to figuring out why Chuck felt the need to send you to the Winchesters now of all times. But you learned a great deal of their history from the angel. And you understood what Chuck meant about their lives being a struggle.

It was like he purposely set the two of them up to be the main characters of this earth. But not in a way that most people noticed. 

In your past, you were sent to prominent figures in history. Or prominent places. Of course, they weren’t prominent when you were with them but history took down their names. 

Sam and Dean weren’t like that. No one knew of the sacrifices they made unless they read the supernatural books. But even those were just considered fiction by the masses. 

So, why them? Why now? What was Chuck’s end game? Did he even have one? You considered asking but you knew his answer would be laughter or inescapable silence. 

Amara wouldn’t be a good person to ask either because she was even less in tune with Chuck’s ideas. Though knowing her connection to Dean might help you make sense of his connection to you. But that could also bring about some jealousy. In who? You weren’t sure. 

However, by the time morning was rolling around, you had a firm grasp on who the Winchesters were and the roles they were meant to play in the grand story. Castiel had a firm grasp on who you were and the overall need of your existence.


	3. Chapter 3

“I believe Sam and Dean are awake and making breakfast. Do you eat? I’ve tried many times and I can’t get past tasting every individual atom.”

You were giggling as the two of you were standing up to join the brothers. “I can eat and taste food. Thanks to Gabriel, I prefer sweets but I do like other things.”

“Gabriel does consume copious amounts of sugar.”

“Ha, that’s an understatement. Have you ever been around him when he’s on a candy binge? It gets scary.”

Hearing the angel laugh was a comforting sound to you but it managed to surprise both brothers who were more used to his stoicism. You could also see what looked like discomfort in Dean’s eyes towards how close you and the angel seemed after only one night. 

“You two look like friends now.”

You caught Dean’s eye as he scrutinized your new found friendship with the angel. Castiel’s contentment with you was quickly muted as he sat at the table with Sam who had been reading something on his laptop. You were frozen under Dean’s intense gaze and couldn’t even find the strength to fidget. Chuck really laid the attraction on thick. 

Sam clearing his throat brought Dean back to his cooking task. “I take it you had a good night, Y/N?” 

You were thankful that Sam was good at defusing the bomb that was Dean Winchester because you didn’t think you could handle jealousy that early. 

“Uh, yea. I don’t sleep so Cas and I spent the whole night talking.” You still hadn’t moved from the doorway to take a seat. And Dean hadn’t looked down at the food since you walked in. He was moving entirely from muscle memory. Looks like you’d be dealing with jealousy anyway. 

“Is that right, Cas? You spent the whole night in Y/N’s room?” The malice could be felt with each word. But Cas ignored it.

“I had questions that only she could answer. I do not know of any angels that have met her. It was a good opportunity,” Cas said simply. 

When Dean’s eyes seemed to burn into you hotter, you only shrugged. Finally being able to join Sam and Cas at the table. 

It was awkward. It was loud. It was quiet. No one said anything as Dean finished up, placing a plate in front of Sam. 

“Did you want some, Y/N?” 

Despite his anger, Dean was still being cordial with you. His feelings were confusing.

You shook your head lightly, “Nah, I’m okay but thank you.”

Dean nodded and grabbed his own plate, sitting next to you. The two of you weren’t touching but you could feel his need to be near you. It was radiating in the subconscious leaning his body did towards you. You didn’t mind it though. Jealousy wasn’t your thing but his obvious not so obvious need to be with you was comforting in its own right. 

A nervous chuckle sound from Sam brought your attention back to the situation at hand. “I couldn’t help but overhear you say that you knew Gabriel. How?”

You looked between all three men. Sam was eating and watching you with curiosity. Castiel seemed to shut himself off from your friendship while in Dean’s presence. And Dean pretended to focus solely on his food, but you knew he was more interested in whatever you were doing or saying. 

“Yea, I was created way back around the time of the angels and I was only introduced to a select few of them. I personally know all of the archangels. But after Gabriel ran away, he and I became close friends.”

Dean coughed and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He probably wasn’t a fan of what he thought your friendship with Gabriel was so you figured you’d help ease his mind.

“We bonded over candy and stupid jokes. Also, he’s gonna hate me for saying this but he’s not exactly dead.”

All three heads popped up at you at the same time. Yea, you were expecting that to happen. 

“What do you mean he’s not dead?” Sam asked. 

You shrugged as your eyes moved between the three of them. “He faked his death with Lucifer. He didn’t wanna be involved in their drama but he also wanted to help y’all in some capacity. We used to talk often but he’s been missing for a few years now.”

“You dated him?”

Of course, Dean was still wondering about that. “No. He’s just one of the most relaxed angels out there and he gives me really good candy. Plus, he’s a bit of a manwhore and while I’m not sex repulsed, I am not up to his standards eitherway.”

Castiel’s confusion was cute. Sam looked like he understood you. And Dean was exhaling his relief towards your non-involvement with Gabriel. 

“What is sex repulsed?” Castiel finally looked your way again. Not exactly in the eye but way closer than before. 

“I believe it is one of the classifications for asexual people, meaning they don’t like sex in any capacity. Is that right, Y/N?” Sam offered up.

You nodded. “There are three groups that we can fall into. Sex repulsed, which is what Sam said it was. Sex indifferent, which means a person doesn’t care one way or the other. They may or may not sleep with any future partners. And sex favorable, which means they like sex and are more than willing to have sex.”

Dean looked you up and down a few times before nodding to himself. “And which one are you?”

You met his relatively soft gaze mentally preparing yourself for this conversation. “I teeter between indifferent and favorable. Most days, I lean more towards favorable but I have my indifferent moments.” 

Dean looked like he was going to press more into the topic but Sam cut him off.

“When was the last time you heard from Gabriel?”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother but realized fighting with him about the topic change wouldn’t have been smart. 

“It’s been a couple of years. Last I heard, he was hanging with Loki’s gang again but then all contact just stopped.”

“Do you keep in contact with any other celestial beings?” Sam asked.

“A few.”

“You dating any of them?” Dean threw into the conversation.

You rolled your eyes. “Not dating anyone, Dean. Single as single can be. Make you feel comfortable yet?”

He shrugged before getting up to clear his plate. Sam let out a small laugh and Castiel just looked at his friend with a curiosity. He was acting weirdly possessive and jealous all in the same breath and it was entertaining, if not a little disconcerting. 

“Okay, well ignoring Dean’s jealousy for a minute. Are you not more concerned that Gabriel has been missing?” Sam questioned.

You made eye contact with Sam. “Of course, I’m concerned. But I’m not a fighter. I’m just a buffer for the people who do the fighting.”

When Dean joined you all back at the table, his intense stare was back on you, but this time you almost matched it. You couldn’t figure out why the three of them cared so much about Gabriel. Yea, he was your friend, so you were obviously concerned about his well being. But from what you heard from him, he and the Winchesters weren’t the best of friends. 

“What were you all involved in before I got here?” You asked.

Sam began to speak but stopped himself. Dean cleared his throat but didn’t add anything to the conversation. Castiel just fidgeted in his seat.

You looked the three over wondering if you were opening a can that you needed to run away from. “Am I not supposed to ask that question?”

That nervous chuckle from Sam tickled your ears. “You can.” Another chuckle. “Well, we were getting reacclimated with our mom. But we are also dealing with the British men of letters. They’ve been trying to get our attention.”

You shivered upon hearing about the British men of letters. The encounters with them have never been great and you honestly couldn’t stand them. Dean noticed the way you squirmed and shifted his body towards you. His hand hesitated to reach for yours but eventually they were entwined. 

“Bad experience with them?” Dean asked.

You only nodded. 

“There’s also the stuff with hell’s leadership being questioned.”

You snapped your head towards Castiel. “Hell’s what is doing what now?”

Sam coughing brought your attention onto him. “Hell has been experiencing some leadership changes since Lucifer was out for a bit. Asmodeus is also trying to stake his claim. And Crowley is always being Crowley.”

"We know you know Lucifer. But do you know the others?" Dean asked you.

"Of course. I've dealt with them all in one way or another over the years. But Lucifer is back on ice as of a week ago. As for Asmodeus, he's the weakest of the princes of hell but definitely stronger than Crowley. So, I'm assuming the battle is between the two of them?"

The scrunched faces the three were giving you let you know that you had information they weren't originally privy to. 

"Which part of that didn't y'all know?"

"Lucifer's back in the cage?"

"Asmodeus is the weakest?"

"How do you know Crowley?"

They each asked something at the same time while staring you down. You were feeling a bit of the anxiety from last night's interrogation creep back on you but Dean giving your hand a squeeze drew your attention to the gentleness of his eyes. You started with his question.

"Yea, Asmodeus was always kind of a runt when it came to the princes. He had big dreams but no power. Lucifer isn't exactly in the cage. More like, Chuck, Amara, Michael, who was recently rescued, and a few others didn't like Lucifer running around so they might be keeping him contained elsewhere. And I met Crowley some time ago when my powers stopped him from being able to make deals in another country. He was mad but he's harmless to me."

To say everyone was in disbelief was an understatement. You somehow keep managing to drop bombshells on them despite them only knowing you for half a day. 

Dean and Castiel were speechless but Sam only had more questions. "But Chuck is supposed to be hands off."

"Yea...about that. He is but he'd been pressuring me to meet y'all for some time and I was going to. Eventually. But I also knew of some of the chaos happening in other places. So, I convinced Amara to convince him to ease the need for me to be everywhere and help.” You took a deep breath before continuing. “He really hasn't done much. He freed Michael. Michael took care of Lucifer. And I'm here for y'all for the rest or at least whatever y'all plan on dealing with."

There was a clear discomfort from Dean at your involvement with Amara. Maybe you should ask her about Dean. Because you somehow knew Dean wouldn’t be as forthcoming. 

“Wow,” Sam breathed. “You managed to convince Amara to do something and she convinced Chuck to ‘help’.” He used air quotes when saying help. “You’re something else.”

“I would attribute that to how calming her presence is. She makes you want to be around her,” Castiel added.

“Like I told Castiel last night, Amara and I have an understanding because we both like to be alone. She answers whenever I call and she usually likes to help me. In exchange, I keep her brother away from her.” 

“I thought they wanted to be a close family again?” Dean finally inserted himself into the conversation again. 

“Chuck is annoying when you spend too much time with him.”

“I am not.”

And there he is. You hadn’t expected him to make an appearance but you knew he was watching. He was always watching you. Even when he was watching other worlds, he was watching you. And you and the Winchesters, well that was prime time television for the weirdo.

“Also, not a weirdo, Y/N.”

You rolled your eyes at the man and extended your powers just enough to make it harder for Chuck to read your mind. 

“I thought you didn’t read my mind anymore Chuck?”

“I only do it when you say things I don’t like.”

He matched the deadpan you gave him. And the brothers could only stare in shock at what was happening. First, you drop information on them that changes their perceptions of the two most powerful beings. And now you were speaking with God like he was just an old friend. 

You scoffed before looking away from Chuck and meeting Dean’s eyes. While he wasn’t a huge fan of Chuck’s, he would never try to disrespect him. At least, not so openly. Sensing a change in Dean’s demeanor, you gave him a small smile, hoping that it would assuage him. It did.

“Since all of you, except Y/N, are wondering why I am here, let me explain. As she has said multiple times, this is my favorite earth. Also, I might have changed my mind about my creations so I’ll be around.” Chuck joined you at the table, smirking at your hand inside of Dean’s.

“And interfering despite me asking you not to?”

He gave a noncommittal shrug. “You know I have my favorites. Can you blame me for having an OTP?”

Dean and Cas shared a look of confusion. Sam shook his head while silently laughing at Chuck’s childishness. And you only narrowed your eyes at the giant manbaby, which you may or may not have allowed him to hear you say in your mind. Chuck narrowed his eyes back before pouting. 

Sam looked between Chuck and you before noticing Dean and Castiel were still confused over the word choice. “OTP just means one true pair, as in Chuck ships you and Y/N,” he pointed between Dean and you. 

“And he’s an overgrown child so instead of letting it play out, he did this,” you raised your   
connected hands for emphasis. 

Chuck stuck his tongue out at you because your relationship can best be described as siblings. Yes, he made you and is technically your father. But he never acted like that with you. And while you were never particularly ‘comfortable’ with God, you also weren’t afraid to speak your mind with him. You stuck your tongue back at him earning more laughter from Sam. 

Dean, however, was experiencing some disappointment. “Do you want him to break this connection?”

Your eyebrows furrowed as you looked at him. You can admit you weren’t thrilled to have Chuck dictating your love life but if you needed to connect with anyone, you were glad it was Dean. You liked his face and after everything you heard from Cas, you liked him. “I never said that.”

“But you haven’t verbally reciprocated my feelings, either.”

You squinted at him before looking down at your interconnected hands. 

“I said verbally.”

You opened your mouth to say something but closed it when you couldn’t think of a way to placate him. Your feelings were nowhere near where his were and you knew that would be a problem since Chuck wasn’t giving him much of an out.

“Hey Chuck,” you started, “What’s my purpose here?”

“”Well-”

“Other than fulfilling your fan fiction dreams.”

He looked over all four of you probably contemplating whether or not he should tell you anything. He was notorious for never helping you in ways that matter but with the way his face was scrunching and unscrunching, you knew he was considering not being a jerk. 

“Look, I said I’ll be around more but that’s it. I gave you all Michael back. Even came here myself,” he did a jazz hands action. “You’re here, Y/N, because it’s about time all of my favorites met each other. Also, you’re on the right track worrying about Gabriel. Anyway, I have things to do. I’ll answer if you call, Y/N. Can’t have my sister being better than me.”

And with that, he was gone. Only you couldn’t help but roll your eyes at his words. He was truly a hot mess when he wanted to be. And oftentimes when he wasn’t trying to be. 

“Y/N, can I talk to you in private?” Dean asked while not looking you in the face. Clearly, he was upset. 

“But Dean, we should talk about the Gabriel thing some more,” Sam interjected.

You shook your head before looking at Sam, “We can talk about that after, Sam. No biggie.” You squeezed Dean’s hand, pulling him to stand with you. “Come on, Dean.”

He followed you without any fuss as you led the way to your new room. You had an idea as to what this conversation would be about but were hoping you could get out of having to explain your feelings. Chuck wasn’t in your head making you feel things for someone. You also lacked the initial feelings a person can develop from sexual attraction. And you’d only known him half a day. 

You did like him though. You’d have to see where this went.

Once inside your room, you made to remove your hand from Dean’s but he wouldn’t let you. Instead, he closed the door and brought you over to your bed. Then, he sat down bringing you to sit on his lap. Only then did he allow your hands to separate, placing his on your waist. 

To get more comfortable, you wrapped one arm around his neck and placed your other hand on his chest. Because of how nervous he was making you, you drew unidentifiable patterns which he watched for a little. You guessed he was enjoying the way you felt against him because he seemed in no rush to begin the conversation. Not that you were rushing either. His body heat comforted you. It was a strange situation. The guy made you nervous but his body heat calmed you down. 

You weren't sure how long the two of you stayed like that but eventually his fingers were guiding your hand away from his chest to his lips. He let the kiss linger. Pressing a smaller one right after. 

Despite knowing that Dean Winchester was notorious for hiding his feelings, he was treating you differently. He only confessed once. But his body language was repeatedly telling you what he felt. And his eyes were screaming his emotions to the world. His world. You. 

There was no way to know if this was entirely Chuck or if this was genuine. But when you found yourself getting lost in luscious fields, you only wanted it to be real. Only wanted everything he was offering. 

At least, that was the logic you used to convince yourself that kissing him before talking things out was the solution. And him kissing you back with the same ferocity only solidified that. 

You'd gone on dates in the past. Kissed a few people. And even did the sex thing. But none of those encounters properly prepared you for what it would feel like to lose yourself in another person. To lose yourself in Dean. In the moment. 

How he felt about having you close, having you near, was obvious. But you were starting to understand it. Taking your hand from his, you began stroking his cheek, loving the mix of rough and smooth against your palm. You trailed your fingers until they were playing along the baby hairs on his neck. Then you were pulling him closer to you. He wasn’t fighting it either, splaying his hands against your back to press you closer. But it wasn’t enough for either of you. 

Dean dragged his hands down along your ass to your thighs to adjust your body to have you straddling him. And when you were seated, you rolled your lower body to remove any space from between you two. The groan he let out was music to your ears. 

If you weren’t careful, you’d get swept away in all things Dean Winchester. But should you be careful? Should you even fight the feelings he was creating in you? Chuck may have jump started this thing, but Dean and you could keep it going. He seemed determined to.


End file.
